San Valentín
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Sí, lo tenía bien decidido. Saldría con Maeko en San Valentín, eso era lo que quería. ShizuMae. Two-Shoot. Oun Characters. Random y relleno. MadaDei e ItaSaso implícito. Mpreg. Para Viko, ¡Feliz San Valentín!
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Algunas cosas son de Kishimoto, no todas.

Maeko, Zu-sensei, Sono y Kiriko (Si, es tuya, lo siento mucho, no la quiero como propiedad xD) son propiedad de Viko.

A su vez, Shizuko, Kinyami, Ichiro, Miyagi-sensei, Rÿna, Aiko-sensei, son de mi propiedad. (¿Cómo se ha llenado Yüguregakure, eh?)

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. Hijos provenientes del Mpreg. Oun Characters (con OoC dentro de los mismos). Ya, en serio, ¿Qué haces leyendo esto?

**Pareja:** ShizuMae; además, menciones de ItaSaso, KakuHidan, MadaDei; para colmo, menciones de otras parejas que no vas a entender.

**Dedicado:** A Viko, en San Valentín. Lo dicho, la fecha solo es una excusa para sacar dinero y pedir historias. Ojalá lo disfrutes, con todo su ridículo contenido de rellenuto.

* * *

**San Valentín **

Sus ojos vagaron de un extremo del retrato al otro; deteniéndose a analizar concienzudamente los dos rostros femeninos que se encontraban al lado derecho e izquierdo de la foto sacada hacia un poco menos de un año. Continuó caminando de un lado al otro en su habitación, casi arrastrando los pies sin calzar, mientras con la mano que no sostenía el portarretratos se deslizaba por su cabello negro. Si la noche anterior no había podido razonar bien, mucho menos iba a poder en aquel momento. Miró enseguida hacia el reloj, el cual marcada las nueve de la mañana casi con malicia. Que él y justamente él estuviera despierto a aquellas horas solo podía significar algún tipo de catástrofe del tipo mundial.

Resopló, antes de desplomarse sobre su cómodo futón. Debía pensar en ello con cabeza fría, a ver, en primer lugar, ¿por qué estaba haciendo esto? La fecha, podía decirse, le importaba un soberano carajo. No creía en esas cosas, solo eran fechas impuestas para que salieras a la calle con el bolsillo lleno y regresaras con el mismo totalmente vacío. Entonces, ¿por qué matarse la cabeza con este asunto? Simplemente no haría nada y ya. Lo dejaría pasar, se quedaría todo el día holgazaneando a gusto en casa.

Eso era~. Se metería bajo su agradable futón y dormiría hasta que sus ojos rogaran por un poco de luz; luego iría por algo de comer y pasaría el resto de la tarde leyendo o quizás solo tirado muy a su gusto en la cama de sus padres —que, por descontado, también era muy cómoda— mientras comía arroz con daikon frito. Exactamente. Al diablo con San Valentín.

Sus ojos regresaron contra la foto. Maeko; él; Kinyami. El orden consecutivo en que aparecían.

Entrecerró los ojos, solo un poco. _Al diablo con San Valentín_.

…

¡Sí, claro! ¡Como si fuera tan sencillo! Si bien no era más que un día de pura explotación comercial, también era el día perfecto para ser un poco menos el 'amigo varón del equipo', fingir demencia y quizás con un poco de suerte, terminar en algo que involucrara a las dos adolescentes que le sonreían desde la foto. No era como si fuera _algo_ de alguna, era extraño; técnica, y literalmente, los tres eran solo amigos; pero siempre sucedían cosas raras con la una o con la otra. Ya había aceptado el hecho de que ambas le gustaban, pero saber eso no hacía más que traerle incontables líos.

Y el de este momento radicaba en… ¿a quién de las dos invitaría?

~.

_Caminaban de regreso a casa, luego de todo un día en la Academia. Aunque era más usual que regresara con sus dos compañeras de equipo, había días en que prefería recorrer el trayecto junto a Ichiro. No tenía demasiados amigos varones —de hecho, él era el único— así que era de esos pocos momentos donde sentía que podía ser totalmente como le viniera en gana; y además, podía ser bastardo con él. No podría haber conseguido a alguien mejor que el shinobi a su lado para ser su mejor amigo._

—_Entonces, ¿has conseguido la cita con Rÿna? —cuestionó, mientras intercambiaban una roca pateándola uno y después el otro por el suelo—. Eso suena bastante bien. Quien lo diría, el pequeño Ichiro está creciendo._

_Vio de reojo como el aludido se encogía de hombros._

—_Sí, parecía bastante aburrido quedarme tirado en casa sin hacer nada, pero hey…aun así… ¿te ha mandado algo? ¿Cartas, chocolates o algo así? —inquirió, alzando una ceja._

—_De hecho —no se los había comido. Kinyami los había divisado y le habían parecido demasiado 'lindos' empacados en aquella caja color rosa. No había tenido más remedio que dárselos. Ichiro pensó en ello durante unos segundos y finalmente solo se encogió de hombros por segunda vez, restándole importancia._

_ —En verdad eres un maldito conformista ¿eh?_

—_Eso explicaría el porqué somos amigos, ¿no lo crees?_

_El Uchiha alzó una ceja y antes de que el otro pudiera decirle que realmente solo bromeaba ya tenía a Shizuko sobre sí, frotando los nudillos del puño cerrado contra su cabeza. Rió, intentando zafarse de este, maldiciendo el hecho de que el azabache tuviera más fuerza que él. Al menos y solo estaba haciendo eso, habían veces en que prácticamente tenía que tirarse al suelo y rodar. _

_Shizuko y su maldito malgasto de Amaterasu, ojalá nunca lo hubiera aprendido._

— _¡Basta, basta! —Se sacudió, tratando de parecer serio, pero no podía evitar reír un poco—. ¡No lo decía en serio, lo juro! —exageró el tono, poniéndolo claramente alterado y falso—. Lo siento tanto Shizuko~, he herido tu enorme ego de Uchiha._

_Forcejearon un poco más, sin que realmente pudiera deshacerse del agarre del poseedor del sharingan. Pensaría seriamente en la posibilidad de ir al gimnasio en las próximas vacaciones o algo, Shizuko en verdad que tenía fuerza; así no era nada justo el asunto._

—_Hasta yo sé fingir mejor que eso._

— _¿En serio? ¿Hipotéticamente hablando o cómo? _

_Minutos después, se arrepintió de continuar dándole ideas al otro para seguir una de sus ya comunes peleas donde siempre tendría la mala suerte de salir perdedor. Inspiró profundo, minutos después, sintiendo como algo en su espalda crujía. Ah, se iba a romper algo en alguna de esas veces._

—_Bueno, basta…me rindo —rezongó, con la cara contra el pasto mientras tenía a Shizuko sentado a un lado, haciéndole una llave—. Creo que me desencajaste el brazo._

_El Uchiha bostezó, soltándolo y recostándose en el pasto, boca arriba, riendo entre dientes. Ichiro giró sobre sí mismo, sintiendo que algo dentro de su cuerpo hacia ruidos nada salubres al moverse. _

—_Maldito hijo de terroristas asesinos —acusó, poniéndose un brazo para cubrirse del leve sol que aun quedaba en el cielo. Al Uchiha le fue imposible esconder la carcajada que salió de sus labios. Soplaba una brisa fría bastante agradable como para quedarse allí tendidos sin hacer nada en realidad. _

—_A puesto a que no serías capaz de decir eso en frente de Oyaji y Otosama —le miró divertido, mientras arrancaba pasto del suelo sin poner demasiada atención a dicha acción. Ichiro entrecerró los ojos, como si realmente sopesara la opción de repetir tal acusación frente al masacrador del clan Uchiha y el asesino del Tercer Kazekage. Claro, lo estaba pensando~._

—_Uhm…creo que no._

—_Eres un llorica —agregó, lanzándole un poco del pasto que había arrancado, obteniendo como única respuesta de su amigo un gesto obsceno con el dedo de en medio de ambas manos. El azabache se acomodó mejor, dejando que los agradables rayos de media tarde lo adormecieran. Dios, que bien le vendría una buena siesta en aquel momento._

— _¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó el otro varón, de repente. Shizuko abrió un ojo, solo un poco, mirándolo de refilón._

— _¿Qué hay de mí…qué?_

—_San Valentín —respondió, en tono de estarle hablando a un idiota. Más pasto para Ichiro en la cara, que este simplemente ignoró olímpicamente—. ¿Saldrás con Kinyami o con Maeko? —Shizuko abrió los labios, pero su amigo se le adelantó antes de dejarlo responder—. Oh no, no, déjame adivinar. Vas a conseguir de algún modo muy del estilo Uchiha salir con ambas, ¿no es así?_

~.

Con ambas. Vaya cosa, bien que le gustaría lograr hacer eso. Pero había límites hasta para él; en el remoto caso que se decidiera por hacer algo aquel día —cosa que aún no hacía, seguía con un "veremos" encima— sabía que solo podría salir con una. Y he ahí la pregunta crucial de su dilema existencial. ¿Con cuál de ellas?

Se acostó por completo en el futón, aún detallando la foto. Debía analizarlo con cabeza fría, ¿con quién de ellas deseaba estar más en aquel momento? Se mordisqueó el labio inferior sin cuidado, entrecerrando los ojos. Lo más posible es que ninguna de las dos estuviera haciendo algo —y si estaban en alguna especie de cita con alguien más, _pobre del infeliz que se hubiera atrevido_— así que no podría simplemente salir y pasar el día con quien no estuviera ocupada. Bien, bien. Analizaría cuidadosamente sus dos opciones.

Primero.

Kinyami. Si, bien; podría salir con ella…obtener una "cita" con la Jashinista sería técnicamente de lo más sencillo del mundo, de hecho podría ir hasta su casa y convencerla de que ya habían previsto salir y que ella ya había aceptado días atrás. _Porque así era Kinyami, y era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de ella_. No tenía ni idea de qué podrían hacer, pero estaba seguro de que la de largos cabellos platas sería un solo mar de risas adorablemente creepys durante todo el tiempo; haría y diría cosas freaks, hablando sobre Jashin y sus sacrificios; tal vez le pediría que le regalase algún muñeco relleno de felpa o irían a _robar_ a Sono…y claro, sin contar con las cosas repentinas y sin mucho sentido común que la inmortal decidiera hacer.

Inspiró hondo. Kinyami era ciertamente una buena opción. Y estar con ella siempre era más simple, de algún modo, más sencillo. Con Kinyami podía ser algo dulce o incluso aventurarse a besarla —quizás— y, en cualquier caso, ella lo tomaría con total naturalidad. No veía el mundo de la forma más coherente y eso realmente era una ventaja.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, revolviéndose dentro del futón. Sus ojos viajaron hasta la sonriente rubia de ojos negros. Ahora, la otra posible opción a elegir.

Maeko.

Vaya, con Maeko las cosas eran completamente diferentes que con Kinyami…con Maeko siempre había sido más difícil su relación, hablando de una relación amistosa; incluso eso había sido complicado. No era usual que estuvieran de acuerdo, y desde corta edad habían discutido más de la mitad del tiempo que permanecían juntos —sin entrar en demasiados detalles; como esa tonta vez que por estar peleando no eligieron un nombre adecuado y se quedaron como "_el equipo"_; rodó los ojos ante ese pensamiento, pero aún así sonrió—; además del hecho, habían tenido altas y bajas durante toda la susodicha amistad…desde la vez que se besaron accidentalmente en la academia —el primer beso de Maeko, era _suyo_. Bueno, eso para él, cuando se aceptó a si mismo lo que sentía por la Uchiha, le pareció de lo más _agradable_— hasta cuando incluso la hizo llorar luego de una de sus recurrentes peleas.

Maeko era realmente peculiar, _le gustaba_. Sobre todo hacerla enojar, esa podía ser una de las razones por las cuales al ir creciendo no dejaba de evitar sus discusiones, le gustaba verla enojada; lidiar con su carácter o hacerla sonrojar contra su voluntad; que de una discusión pasaran a un beso —provocado por ella, para su gusto— o que de estar en un momento agradable terminaran gritándose mutuamente. No podía saber exactamente qué ocurriría al siguiente momento con la rubia, no podía predecirse ni siquiera a sí mismo al estar en su presencia.

A veces simplemente lo sacaba de quicio con su actitud de 'líder', pero al mismo tiempo podía permanecer horas enteras en la academia simplemente observándola.

Para cuando lo notó, tenía casi diez minutos seguidos con la vista fija en la foto, más exactamente sobre la figura de la Uchiha Iwa. Cerró los ojos un corto lapso de tiempo y sacudió un poco la cabeza. Dejó salir el aire con fuerza por la nariz.

¿Entonces~…?

~.

—_No logro entender tus gustos del todo —bostezó, mientras caminaban en dirección de la casa de Shizuko; aún removía la espalda y el cuello le traqueaba cuando lo movía hacia los costados. En serio, algún día se pondría en forma y le daría una paliza a su amigo. Algún día~ —. Supongo que lo de Kiriko tiene algo de justificación…aunque una no muy buena. Es decir, debes admitir que enamorarse de alguien solo por su cabello es ridículo. _

_Shizuko se entretuvo buscando una nueva piedra para patear, tal como venían haciendo antes de que le diera 'su merecido' a Ichiro. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, retirándose algunos mechones negros._

—_Kiriko no me gusta solo por su cabello._

—_Ah, no me digas. Déjame adivinar, ¿tiene una gran personalidad? —El Uchiha rodó los ojos—. Pero bueno. Dejando a tu rojita a un lado, ellas dos…no tienen nada en común y aún así…_

—_Lo sé; no debes decírmelo. Llevo pensando en eso desde los doce años —respondió el otro, encogiéndose de hombros. Era raro; estaban Maeko y Kinyami, que habían sido su 'algo' desde siempre. Pero a la vez, estaba Kiriko, la linda pelirroja que había llegado hacía un tiempo a la aldea con su familia. Era tan agradable, sin contar con el hecho de que por línea hereditaria tenía alguna clase de crush por el cabello rojo._

—_Eso es mucho tiempo de reflexión._

— _¿Eso crees? —Pateó la piedra en dirección a Ichiro y este continuó arrastrándola por el piso con los pies—. Quizás un consejo tuyo ayude; porque se nota por tus asombrosos avances con Rÿna que eres un experto._

_ —Pues, de hecho…—empezó el otro, mirándolo._

—_Si dices algo sobre liberar mi shakra te golpearé, te lo juro Ichiro._

—…_bien, no tengo nada que decir._

~.

Puso la foto a un lado del futón, recostada sobre el piso, mientras miraba hacia el techo. No iba a negar el hecho de que tenía buen recibimiento en el sector femenino de la aldea, podría salir con cualquiera de las que le habían enviado cartas y chocolates esos días —de las cuales, no había leído ningún aún, ni había probado ninguno de los susodichos dulces— y seguramente tendría un "si" asegurado antes de terminar de preguntar el "¿Te gustaría…?". Luego, también estaba su 'hecho pelirrojo'…si podría salir con Kiriko, sin duda alguna ella le atraía mucho; por como la veía, era agradable, divertida y muy tierna —sin mencionarlo, claro, _era pelirroja, era pelirroja y ¡claro!, era pelirroja—_, aunque sus dos amigas parecían no tenerle tanto aprecio como él.

Si, podría salir con Kiriko. Pero _no_. Últimamente había pasado más tiempo del normal con ella y había dejado de estar con la voluble artista y la dulce inmortal; incluso les había cancelado unas cuantas salidas en grupo. Aquel día pensaba dedicarlo a una de ellas; lo tenía decidido.

Sintió algo extraño hacerle presión en la boca del estomago.

Y ya sabía bien a quien de ellas invitaría. Del mismo modo en que podría invitar a Kiriko, podría invitar a Kinyami…pero, era extraño. Durante los diez tontos minutos que se quedó pensando en Maeko, realmente se había podido visualizar con ella; yendo a buscarla a su casa y consiguiendo de algún modo extraño que aceptara salir con él a hacer _algo_. Sí, lo tenía bien decidido. Saldría con Maeko en San Valentín, eso era lo que quería.

Se estiró lo que más pudo, desperezándose un tanto. Giró a mirar la hora; las diez. Bien, entonces, había tomado una decisión. Saldría con Maeko; pero… ¿cómo lograría tal cosa? Que aceptara salir con él y que para colmo no se viera, técnicamente, como una cita. Según tenía entendido, la rubia no era muy amiga de salir los 14 de Febrero. Se removió un poco mas por la cama, tratando de hacer tiempo mientras pensaba diferentes formas de lograr su cometido. _Si era que lo lograba_. Su corto tiempo de vagancia duró muy poco al sentir como su estomago sonaba, casi exigiendo desayuno en ese mismo instante. Seguro Sasori seguía en la cocina así que podría pedirle comida. Se incorporó lentamente estirándose en medio de un bostezo. A ver, ¿qué podría salir a hacer con Maeko?

Tenía que ser, obviamente, algo que le llamase la atención como para que aceptara. Uhm~…a Maeko le gustaba de compras, pero invitarla a hacer eso…no, descartada la idea, no la invitaría salir de compras. Pero~, como nada en esta vida es gratis, hicieran lo que hicieran…tendría que hacer una inversión. _Sin inversión no hay ganancia._ Caminó hacia las puertas de su armario deslizable, buscando entre los estantes hasta encontrar su billetera; habían hecho más misiones de las usuales durante lo poco que tenían de ese mes y del anterior ya que Zu-sensei les había asegurado que necesitaba más dinero ya que su fondo para comprar revistas porno se había agotado.

Ahora era cuando lo agradecía, tenía la billetera más llena de lo que la tendría usualmente, podría costearse la salida sin problema. Además, de una forma u otra, no sería la primera vez que se gastaría el dinero en algo para una de sus compañeras —quedando quebrado el resto del mes, por consecuencia—. Sus entrañas gruñeron de nuevo, casi ofendidas de que se preocupara más por ver si tenía suficiente dinero para poder invitar a Maeko a hacer lo que quisiera, que en darles alimento qué digerir.

Con los pies sin calzar caminó fuera de su habitación. Sonrió ante un pensamiento, ¿Cómo tomarían Itachi y Sasori cuando les dijera que pensaba invitar a salir a la hija de Madara Uchiha y Deidara…? Al final de la noche anterior no habían sonado muy entusiasmados, en medio de todo, con sus perspectivas de compañía en San Valentín.

~.

_Ambos pararon el jaleo que se habían armado en el pórtico del hogar cuando la puerta se abrió de repente; Shizuko dejó de ahorcar a Ichiro con el brazo, mientras este paró de intentar darle codazos en el abdomen. _

—_Vaya —Itachi alzó ambas cejas, mirándolos entre curioso y ligeramente divertido—. Están peleando y haciendo un escándalo, ¿por qué no me sorprende?_

_Ambos intercambiaron una mirada rápida y se soltaron al mismo tiempo; como si tuvieran cinco años y hubieran sido atrapados pegando un jarrón caro luego de haberlo roto con un balón. Shizuko fue el primero en reaccionar, alejándose un paso de su amigo mientras lo señalaba con falso dramatismo mal fingido._

— _¡Otosama, Ichiro me maltrata!_

_El aludido giró enseguida, entrecerrando los ojos._

—_Pues, sinceramente, ya me gustaría poder hacer eso._

—_No estoy mintiendo. Ichiro me atacó y solo pude pelear para defender mi vida y mi honor._

_El Uchiha mayor rodó los ojos. Claro, ahora metía el honor…y sin lugar a dudas, el honor del clan. Que conveniente._

—_Sí si, los Uchiha te estaremos eternamente agradecidos por defender nuestro honor; ahora, ¿van a pasar o se quedarán peleando en la entrada de la casa? —los miró a ambos con tranquilidad y giró para ingresar de nuevo a la morada, dejando la puerta abierta._

—"_¿Otosama, Ichiro me maltrata?" —le citó, mirando a Shizuko con incredulidad. El azabache se encogió de hombros—. Eres un traidor._

—_Claro, y arderé eternamente en el infierno con ello; anda, vamos a dentro…me muero de hambre y puedo oler la sopa de miso que prepara Oyaji desde aquí —entraron al tiempo, quitándose los zapatos al lado de la puerta. Shizuko cerró, y caminó enseguida en dirección a la cocina; siendo seguido por Ichiro, quien estaba tan acostumbrado al hogar Uchiha Akasuna que sabía que casi podría andar en este a sus anchas sin ningún problema._

_Tan pronto entraron a la cocina, ambos sintieron en el aire el olor a tempura de verduras y miso. Shizuko aspiró hondo, acercándose al pelirrojo con delantal rosa que se encontraba frente al fogón encendido. Ichiro sonrió de medio lado, con ese ritmo, él también terminaría consumiendo 'comida de conejos' —modo como le gustaba llamar los platos que el Uchiha gustaba, para fastidiarlo—._

—_Oyaji, ¿acaso te he dicho alguna vez que eres el ser más maravilloso sobre la faz de la tierra? —preguntó, mientras introducía un dedo dentro de la salsa para el tempura y se lo llevaba a los labios para probarlo. Pensaba repetir el proceso, pero no logró del todo su cometido ya que al acercar de nuevo la mano a la salsa, recibió un manotazo por parte de Sasori._

—_Sí, lo dices cada vez que entras a la cocina, Shizuko —respondió, concentrándose en cortar algunos ingredientes. Sin siquiera necesitar estar mirando a su hijo, le propinó otro manotazo cuando intentó por segunda vez llegar a la cena, pero esta vez en dirección a la sopa —. ¿Qué tal la academia?_

_El Uchiha Akasuna se encogió de hombros._

—_Normal. Miyagi-sensei fumó sus hiervas raras y aprobó a Ichiro en todo por decirle que hoy tenía un aura positiva; Aiko-sensei pareció a punto de suicidarse cuando Kinyami dijo que la sangre provocada en guerras era de las dichas más grandes de Jashin y Zu-sensei leyó sus revistas porno…—intercambió un mirada tranquila con su mejor amigo—. Lo de siempre._

—_Vaya, si que te entrenas para ser todo un shinobi —comentó el antiguo ninja de Suna con sarcasmo, probando la sopa de miso para ver si ya estaba en su punto._

—_Lo sé; no hay nadie mejor entrenado que nosotros —comentó con una media sonrisa mientras Itachi entraba a la cocina a fingir que buscaba algo en el refrigerador. Shizuko sabía que fingía, lo había descubierto años antes. Siempre entraba cuando Sasori cocinaba, en su acertado concepto, debía agradarle verlo muy concentrado en sus tareas de "ama de casa" mientras portaba un delantal color rosa. _

—_Definitivamente, Yüguregakure está a otro nivel —coincidió el otro, asintiendo._

— _¿Te quedarás a cenar hoy, Ichiro? —preguntó Sasori, girando levemente el rostro mientras seguía concentrado en el platillo para aquella noche._

—_Me gustaría, Sasori-san…pero debo terminar algo —se disculpó, sonriendo de forma amigable. Shizuko lo miró divertido. No necesitaba ni un amigo más. Con Ichiro tenía al mejor de todos. Se recostó contra la pared._

—_Le escribirás una carta a Rÿna, eso sería lindo —comentó, en tono algo bastardo. El otro no demoró en fulminarlo con la mirada. La sonrisa de lado apareció en los labios del poseedor del sharingan—. Eh, Otosama, ¿sabías que Ichiro piensa que el gusto peculiar por el cabello rojo es una ridiculez? _

— _¿Ah, sí?_

— _¡No, no, claro que no! ¡Cuando lo dije no me refería…! —sintió la mirada de todos la familia Uchiha Akasuna sobre si. Soltó el aire con fuerza—. Ah, realmente. Shizuko nunca debió contarme lo de Akatsuki. Me sentiría más cómodo siendo un imprudente o fregando algún momento sin saber todo eso._

_ —Anda, ¿sigues con eso? No seas niña. _

— _¡Tú cierra la boca, esto siempre termina siendo por tu culpa!_

— _¿Qué tanto pueden hacerte? Lo máximo que podría hacer Oyaji es no se… ¿golpearte con un sartén? Se ha vuelto su infalible arma de ataque cuando Otosama y yo nos ponemos muy Uchihas —Sasori alzó una ceja, mirando hacia el menor—. Sabes que es cierto. Aún tengo una fea herida en el brazo por eso._

—_Tiende a ponerse algo arisco cuando se meten con él —explicó Itachi a Ichiro con tranquilidad. El Akasuna cerró los ojos. De todos los clanes que existían en el mundo, precisamente tenía que ser~…. Negó con la cabeza y decidió regresar su atención en la cena; con el pasar de los años, se había hecho en parte tan vegetariano como Itachi y su hijo. Muy contadas veces preparaba platos diferentes para él, y en realidad, no estaba tan mal. Agregó más especias y probó la salsa para el tempura mientras los otros dos jóvenes varones seguían molestándose entre ellos._

— _¡Ah~, cierto! ¡Lo olvidaba! —Shizuko sonrió de lado—. Hoy Ichiro dijo que era un maldito hijo de terroristas asesinos, ¿acaso no es toda una monada?_

— _¡Agh! ¡Mierda Shizuko, no eres más que una molestia en el trasero!_

—_Woah, hablar así en la casa de dos ex Akatsuki, habrá que tener agallas._

— _¡Cállate de una buena vez!_

_. . ._

_Se escurrió en la silla, estirando las piernas a sus anchas bajo la mesa, suspirando satisfecho. Se pasó el dorso de ambas manos por los ojos, disimulando un bostezo._

—_Uhm~…Oyaji, realmente cocinas mejor que nadie —miró al pelirrojo, que aún iba por la mitad de su tempura, mientras que él había repetido plato—. He quedado repleto._

—_Alimentarte y despertarte es toda una proeza —comentó Itachi, quien acababa de terminar también—. Además de ser un circulo vicioso; tú duermes y te da hambre; comes y te da sueño. Así nadie sobrevive._

_Shizuko rió entre dientes, acomodándose un poco mejor sobre la silla._

—_Pero a Oyaji le encanta hacer ambas cosas; dejarme dormir hasta que me canse de ello y alimentarme cuando despierto —ambos Uchihas miraron al Akasuna, que los ignoró con simpleza, aún comiendo—. Eso es amor hacia un hijo._

—_Tiene su lado maternal, ¿Quién lo diría?_

—_Lo sé, Otosama, a mí también me tiene perplejo._

_El pelirrojo alzó una ceja, mirándolos a ambos. De inmediato, los dos azabaches supieron que si seguían en ese plan tendrían que preparar ellos mismos la comida por los siguientes tres días. Y nadie en pleno uso de razón querría verlos a ellos dos en la cocina, Sasori aún les reprochaba cuando podía por haber dañado dos de los cuatro fogones de la estufa; aún no le decían que había sucedido por intentar prender dichos fogones de un método nada casero y ni cuidadoso (Dícese del Katón, inmediatamente seguido por el Amaterasu)…mejor que quedara entre ellos._

—_En fin, Shizuko, tengo un montón de cosas por hacer en casa mañana… ¿crees que podrías ayudarme en algo? —preguntó Sasori calmadamente, observándolo._

—_Me gustaría de verdad Oyaji, pero pensaba hacer algo._

—_No debes hacerte el difícil, hijo —Itachi le dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Todos sabemos que te mueres por ponerte el delantal que Sasori te da y recogerte el cabello._

_Shizuko entrecerró los ojos y decidió pasar por alto el comentario._

—_No, realmente tengo algo planeado —por las miradas que sus progenitores le dirigieron, supo enseguida que querían ser informados de tales planes—. Bien, bien. Como es San Valentín, decidí unirme al grupo de zombis enamorados que compran chocolates y hacer algo._

— _¿Algo como qué?_

—_Invitar a alguien a salir._

—_Déjanos adivinar…una de esas posibles citas puede empezar con "M" y terminar con "aeko" —se aventuró Sasori, limpiándose los labios con una servilleta._

—_Y la otra empezar por "K" y terminar en "inyami"._

_El menor puso un codo sobre la mesa y apoyó el rostro en la palma abierta._

—_Bueno, ¿quieren que les diga yo o lo adivinan todo ustedes con su mente súper desarrollada de 'genios'? —hizo comas al aire con la mano que tenía libre._

—_A mi me suena más entretenida la segunda opción._

—_Concuerdo con Itachi._

_Shizuko rodó los ojos. A ver si le dejaban ganar alguna._

—_Bueno, Shizuko —Sasori se incorporó para empezar a recoger los platos usados y los dos Uchihas no tardaron en hacer lo mismo, ayudándolo—. ¿Con quién de ellas piensas salir?_

_El azabache tomó los tres vasos, ahora vacios._

—_Aún no lo he decidido, lo consultaré con la almohada esta noche._

— _¿Y no tienes ninguna más en mente que la otra? —preguntó el Uchiha mayor, mientras los tres caminaban hacia la cocina para dejar los platos sucios en el fregadero. El pelirrojo se colocó enseguida los guantes de goma para proceder a lavar._

_El menor lo sopesó unos momentos, divertido con esa pregunta. Sabía a dónde iba ese interrogatorio. _

—_A ver… ¿A quienes prefieren tener en la familia? ¿Los Uchiha Iwa o un par de sádicos inmortales? _

—_Vaya, cuantas opciones nos das. _

_Sasori hizo un gesto mientras llenaba de jabón los trastes; pensaba igual que Itachi._

_— ¿Estás seguro de que no hay la más remota posibilidad de que, tal vez…por algún compañero…? —aventuró el pelirrojo, abriendo el grifo para remojar los vasos._

—_Resulta que soy un Uchiha heterosexual —sonrío de lado—. Vaya sorpresa, quien lo diría ¿verdad Otosama?_

_Itachi lo miró cruzándose de brazos._

—_Sí, ciertamente ese gen no salió muy bien._

—_Y cuantos problemas que eso te ha traído —agregó Sasori._

—_No en mi forma de verlo —estiró los brazos, corroborando la teoría de uno de sus padres. 'Dormía y le daba hambre. Comía y le daba sueño'—. Pero bueno, iré a dormir…mañana es Sábado, así que no me despierten ¿sí? —ambos le miraron. Sonrió, previendo un casi seguro: "como si alguna vez lo intentáramos"—. Hasta mañana Otosama —sintió como este le revolvía el cabello, mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo—. Gracias por la cena Oyaji, descansa —recordaba bien como cuando era pequeño Sasori solía ir a acostarlo y asegurarse de dejarlo bien cubierto. Se inclinó, ahora siendo más alto que él, presionando los labios contra la frente y la base del cabello del Akasuna—. No te dejes del poder Uchiha, recuerda, tu eres el mayor y tu mandas._

_Sonrió de nuevo y decidió huir rápidamente de la cocina antes de obtener una consecuencia por tal afirmación. Avanzó unos pocos pasos por el corredor antes de reconocer la voz de Sasori hablando._

—_Prefiero que decida no hacer nada —escuchó comentar. Se detuvo y esperó que eso fuera la conclusión de la charla y dejaran el tema "Shizuko" finalizado._

— _¿Por?_

—_No quiero que salga con ninguna ellas —rodó los ojos al escuchar de nuevo la voz del pelirrojo. ¿Por qué no le extrañaba? Apuesto que su hobby era hablar de él así le oyeran o no. Al menos que esperaran a que llegara a su habitación y cerrara la puerta._

— _¿Alguna razón en específico?_

_Se recostó contra la pared, esperando que pasara el largo silencio. No le extrañaba, ellos siempre se miraban y trataban de comprenderse sin muchas palabras. _

—_Ambas le harán daño a Shizuko; no quiero eso._

_Un nuevo silencio se formó; Tal como lo había dicho en la cena…Sasori, 'tan maternal'. No debía preocuparse realmente por eso; al final y en cualquiera caso, él se dañaría más a sí mismo con todas sus indecisiones internas de lo que ella podrían hacerlo. O al menos, eso esperaba. Camino en dirección de su habitación, sin tener aún una decisión clara._

~.

Salió arrastrando los pies por el suelo de madera, bostezando. Solo tenía como pijama improvisada —ya que, de hecho, solía dormir en bóxers la gran parte del año— unos pantalones holgados largos; no tenía algún tipo de camisa ni nada por el estilo, y a final de cuentas, estaba en su casa. No importaba.

—Ohayou gozaimasu —saludó, llegando a la sala; esta estaba conectada al comedor y este se encontraba frente a la cocina; Itachi bajó el libro que leía, sentado en uno de los sillones que combinaban con toda la decoración y parecían estar en perfecto feng-shui con su entorno—. ¿Cómo estas, Otosama?

—Más despierto que tú, claramente —pasó la página, mirando a su hijo—. ¿A qué debemos tu presencia antes del medio día en un sábado?

— ¿Shizuko ha despertado? —escucharon ambos la voz de Sasori, llegando desde la cocina. Sus entrañas gruñeron por tercera vez, recordándole su presencia y el requerimiento de comida.

— ¡Si, Oyaji! ¡Buen día! —gritó de regreso, viéndolo salir enseguida con una olla cogida con un trapo de cocina para no quemarse y una cuchara larga en la otra mano. Se acercó a él enseguida, aspirando profundo. Olía a dulce.

—Chocolate —murmuró Shizuko enseguida, acercándose hasta poder verificar el interior de la olla. Efectivamente; se llevó las manos a la cintura, alzando las cejas. Sabía quién era el adicto a los duces en esa familia—. Adivinaré, ¿para Otosama? —Preguntó; Sasori lo ignoró, aún mirándolo como si no le hubiera preguntado nada—. El San Valentín está en el aire, definitivamente.

—Y hablando de ello —intervino el Uchiha mayor, aún desde el sillón—, ¿consultaste con tu almohada sobre con quien salir hoy?

Shizuko asintió, mirándolos a ambos. El pelirrojo se dirigió hacia la cocina, indicándole a su hijo con la cabeza que lo siguiera. Itachi cerró el libro y fue tras ellos; ameritaba a que sería una buena plática.

—Sí, invitaré a salir a Maeko —informó, sin irse con rodeos tan pronto los tres estuvieron dentro, tratándose de ellos era mejor de ese modo.

Se formó un largo silencio entre los tres.

— ¿Y qué sucedió con Kinyami? —preguntó Sasori, aún dándole la espada, concentrado en terminar lo que hacía. Ah, maldición. A veces olvidaba el 'simple' hecho de que a sus padres no se les pasaba una. A ninguno de los dos. ¿Qué se sentiría tener al menos a un progenitor con poco sentido común, que no supiera analizar tan bien sus gustos? Suspiró—. Creí que ella era la que te gustaba ahora, pensé que la erigirías.

—No, ella le ha gustado siempre —acoto el Uchiha recostándose contra una pared, de nuevo con la vista fija en su libro—. Igual que Maeko.

—Ah~ claro, olvidaba que tienes la capacidad de estar enamorado de varias a la vez. ¿De cuánto es tu capacidad, cinco?

—Yo ya tengo tres contabilizadas. Me pregunto quienes serán las otras dos.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—A-já-já, que graciosos. Vamos a burlarnos de Shizuko porque no tenemos nada más divertido que hacer.

Itachi suspiró y cerró el libro de nuevo; su hijo con la hija 'del rubio' y Madara Uchiha, su antiguo maestro. Si, el karma, quizás no había terminado de pagar por lo de su clan; de alguna u otra forma…se lo venía venir.

—De acuerdo Shizuko, suerte con Maeko —le deseó, mientras el pelirrojo asentía, aun concentrado en no dejar pegar el chocolate—. En verdad…_suerte_…

* * *

Apresuró un poco el paso; aunque no era del todo buena idea. Si caminaba más aprisa, llegaría a la casa de la rubia en menos tiempo. Frenó en seco como respuesta. Tomó aire profundo.

De acuerdo, tenía tres opciones claras si es que lograba llegar hasta el hogar de Maeko —si es que lo seguía, y no estaba diciendo que lo haría. Solo eran…opciones, opciones a analizar—. Entonces; opción uno: que le abriera 'el rubio'. ¿Qué haría en tal caso? Fingir que se había equivocado de casa era bastante idiota y usar su recurso hipotético (en un caso muy desesperado) solo daría resultado con Hidan (si funcionaba con Kinyami, debía funcionar con el albino)…así que, si le abría 'el rubio' tendría que fingir que Kinyami quería verlos a él y a Maeko, para luego ingeniárselas para que incluso la propia Jashinista lo creyera así. Correcto. Todo claro.

Opción dos: que le abriera Madara Uchiha.

…

Bien, bien~. Eso claramente sería una complicación del rango "suicida".

Sabía perfectamente por lo que le había contado Itachi sobre Madara —aunque solía burlarse un poco de ello, _pero solo un poco_ (« ¡Ahí! ¡Uchiha Madara tras de ti!»)—, tenía muy claro que no podría mentirle e inventar una excusa sobre porqué estaba allí…no podría fingir demencia y mucho menos pretender engañarlo. Estaba hablando de Madara Uchiha; verdadero líder de Akatsuki y _verdadero_ Kage de Yüguregakure. ¿Qué haría él, pobre infeliz, si Madara llegaba a abrir la puerta? Se pasó una mano por el cuello. Solo tenía una opción: decirle la verdad, que quería hablar con Maeko sobre salir a hacer _algo_ aquel día, y encomendarse a sus antepasados muertos a que no apareciera ningún destello carmín en sus ojos.

Continuó caminando, retomando el paso, mientras varias personas pasaban a su alrededor, algunas en pareja y otras con regalos. _Consumidores zombis enamorados, y muy pronto y con suerte, sería parte de ellos_. Y entonces, tenía la opción número tres, la que en su concepto era la mejor de todas, que le abriera la puerta Maeko.

En ese caso, trataría de actuar normal. Sí, eso haría. Como si acabaran de encontrarse en la academia, en una mañana cualquiera, y la invitara a hacer una acción cualquiera, como si fuera un día cualquiera. Sería natural e intentaría verse casual y relajado. _O al menos, eso intentaría_.

Continuó caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos. Simplemente había decidido usar otra ropa para no usar el mismo vestuario de siempre. Se decidió por una camisa negra ligeramente formal, la tenía remangada hasta los codos en ambos brazos y sin corbata ni nada parecido; tenía el cuello desapuntado y también los primeros botones de la misma; los jeans también eran negros; le gustaba vestir ese color. Se preguntó si debió llegar con algo cuando ya se encontraba a pocos metros de la casa; descartó la idea enseguida. No, porque no sería una "cita", ellos solo "saldrían".

Inspiró hondo. Tenía tres opciones de qué hacer en cualquiera de los casos. Hizo un gesto; esperaba no haber heredado la suerte Uchiha de su Otosama. Antes de terminar de convencerse a sí mismo de lo que realmente hacía, estiró una mano, golpeando tres veces a la puerta. Miró hacia sus zapatos; realmente contaba con tener mejor suerte que Itachi, porque si Madara aparecía tras la puerta, sinceramente tendría que…

—… ¿_Shizuko_?

* * *

**Notas: **Ahhh~! xD Me sentí con todo el poder del _"To be continued"_ del mundo. ¡Y además, soy la ama del rellenuto! Ni siquiera Kishimoto me supera esto. Como sea, es un Two-Shoot, así que en cuanto cierta señorita me deje un bonito review tendrá la segunda parte de su ya escrito regalo. La primera parte fue pff, y muy centrada en Shizuko; siento eso.

No hay aclaraciones que hacer, el que entendió, entendió. Y el que no, pues no(?).

Ah~, el ShizuMae conquistará el mundo, yo lo sé. Yo lo sé. ¡Feliz San Valentín para todos! (¿Acaso no aman mis títulos? Existen personas inventivas y yo.)


	2. Parte II

**Advertencias:** OC's. Fail manejo. Más personajes que no conoces.

* * *

**San Valentín**

—… ¿Shizuko?

Alzó la mirada, sin haber escuchado que la puerta se habría. Si, al parecer tenía su propia suerte. _La opción tres_. Detalló a Maeko por uno momento, vestía ropa de estar en casa y tenía un delantal puesto. Parecía como si hubiera estado ordenando algo desde hacía un par de horas; si sabía bien de ello. La Uchiha Iwa y San Valentín no se juntaban muy seguidos en una oración. La rubia parecía desconcertada de verle allí; carraspeó, tratando de parecer lo más casual posible.

—Hola Maeko.

Vale, eso había sido estúpido por mucho. ¿Qué le sucedía? Solo era cuestión de hablarle como siempre. No era una "cita", saldrían a "algo", eso era todo. Porque no sería nada más que eso, si él lo tenía muy claro, la rubia también lo vería de ese modo. _Y todos felices —pero más que nada, él—_. Ella se llevó una mano a la cintura, entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Qué rayos hacía allí Shizuko? Realmente podía haberse esperado muchas cosas al ir a abrir la puerta, pero definitivamente no ésta ¿Y solo, "Hola Maeko"? Quizás venía a pedirle un favor…lo miró de forma algo calculadora, detallando la camisa remangada color negro; vestía diferente, hizo un gesto mínimo. Tal vez el facilote número uno de la aldea había conseguido qué hacer en 'su día de limpieza'. _Bien por él_.

—Señorito… ¿vienes a mi casa solo a saludar? —Preguntó, mirándole con clara incredulidad y sarcasmo—. Cuanta educación de tu parte.

El Uchiha se pasó una mano por el cabello. No, no sería sencillo. Pero justo por eso le gustaba la joven frente a él. _No sería sencillo_.

—No, no vine solo a saludar —se encogió de hombros y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Maeko le siguió mirando de forma desconfiada; quedándose en silencio antes de responderle.

—Hacía unos momentos, algo más productivo que estar aquí hablando contigo —se apoyó contra la puerta; San Valentín no era de sus días favoritos y no entraría en detalle de ello consigo misma, lo tenía bien claro. Para ella el 14 de Febrero no era más que su día de limpieza a fondo y lo estaba desperdiciando por culpa del azabache—. Así que…ya que no hay nada más que decir…

Shizuko interpuso un paso en la entrada, por si pretendía cerrar la puerta. Maeko frunció el ceño ante ello. Agh, al diablo el ser casual, así no llegaría a ningún punto.

— ¿Quieres salir a hacer algo conmigo?

…

Un silencio extraño se poso sobre ambos, no era alguna clase de silencio incomodo en que las dos personas desean cualquier cosa menos estar allí pero tampoco se estaba muy a gusto con este. Ambos se quedaron mirando, pues ninguno esperaba eso. Shizuko maldijo a su cabeza, ¿no se podía ocupar de mantener su boca cerrada, o al menos redactar y repasar muy bien una oración antes de permitir soltarla como si tal? ¿Dónde estaban sus neuronas de "genio" cuando las necesitaba? El rostro de la artista cambió por unos momentos a la impresión, la incredulidad y enseguida a la desconfianza. Shizuko aun la miraba con rostro aparentemente simple, cuando en realidad se estaba dando golpes internos. Habían mejores formas de decirlo, ¿qué tal un "pensaba salir por ahí y hacer cualquier cosa, pensé que también podrías querer" o incluso "¿estás aburrida? Anda, es Sábado, hagamos algo o moriré de inanición o algo por el estilo". La forma como lo había dicho era lo más lejano a "esto-no-será-una-cita" que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

— ¿Hacer…algo? —reiteró, mirándole con toda la desconfianza dibujada en sus oscuros ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba al Uchiha Akasuna? Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Por qué?

Se devanó los secos, buscando una buena respuesta cuán rápido pudiera llegar a él. Una buena respuesta.

—Porque es San Valentín.

¡Y he aquí a Shizuko Uchiha Akasuna! ¡Hijo del prodigio del clan y el brillante escorpión de las arenas rojas! ¡Era _claro _que había heredado toda su astucia!

Deseó poder golpearse la frente contra el borde de la puerta. ¡Por Dios!, ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Dónde estaba su astucia de siempre?

Maeko frunció el ceño, "¿Por qué es San Valentín?" ¿Se burlaba de ella, acaso? Afiló la mirada, _claro_, por supuesto~, ¿Cómo no notarlo antes? El señor con miles de fans, que le llenaban el casillero con cartas y dulces de todo tipo, venía a burlarse de ella o algo de ese calibre. Ese bastardo. ¡Por supuesto! Porque él tenía un montón de tipas molestas que se deshacían por salir con él —cosa que no entendía, ¿Quién querría salir con Shizuko? Por favor— así que venía a joderla al respecto. Apretó los nudillos y sonrió un poco de lado.

— ¿Por qué es San Valentín? —alzó ambas cejas y el instinto de supervivencia le indicó al azabache que había dicho las palabras equivocadas—. Bueno, en realidad creo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer, y apuesto que tú tienes mejores lugares donde estar —formó una sonrisa falsa, tratando de nuevo de cerrar a puerta, pero el pie del otro seguía contra esta, impidiéndoselo—. Podrías ir a visitar a Kinyami. A puesto que estaría encantada, podrías incluso ganar un beso de ella.

El azabache frunció el ceño ante ello, más alcanzó a morderse la lengua de intervenir y empezar una de sus privadas y típicas guerras mundiales. Y allí estaba, Maeko sacándolo de sus casillas e instándolo a que discutieran. Era tan de ello, llevarse como perros y gatos; estar bien y de nuevo caer en ello. Como una montaña rusa. Pero no importaba en que parte de ella estuviera, en el tramo más bajo o los momentos más altos. La continuó mirando, relajando un poco la expresión. En todo momento. _Ella en verdad~…_

Suspiró. Bien, Maeko jugaría su carta de "molestia", pues el jugaría la propia. La que mejor sabía usar. _Sería tan Uchiha como pudiera_. Haría que todo el clan que su Otosama había extinguida se sintiera orgulloso, donde quiera que estuvieran —si, un chiste interno cruel, pero en verdad…aún le costaba creer que con quien rompía cosas en casa hubiera sido el masacrador del clan—. Todo un Uchiha.

—Bueno, si —pasó ambos brazos tras el cuello, con naturalidad, mirándola—. Por eso y por más cosas. Por ejemplo, está haciendo un día realmente bonito…—miró de reojo tras de sí. Hacía sol y corrió una brisa refrescante. Giró de nuevo hacia Maeko, quien aún le miraba con desconfianza—. No vale la pena que ninguno se quede en casa, ¿o si?

La de ojos negros alzó una ceja. Ahora Shizuko era adorador de la vida y quería salir a repartir felicidad por el mundo cuando salía el sol. Tanta comida verde empezaba a afectarle o algo.

—Tengo cosas que arreglar, mi habitación está hecha un desastre y si papá regresa de su cita con padre y la ve así estaré en~…

—Nadie quiere quedarse en casa hoy Maeko, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Noventaicinco?

_Strike 1_. Miró mal al otro ante ese comentario. Shizuko aprovecho para pararse mejor bajo el marco de la puerta y que ella no tuviera oportunidad de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Le dedicó una sonrisa y ella bufó suavemente. ¿Qué bicho le había picado al Uchiha? Que molesto era. Por su parte, el azabache continuó mirándola. No había llegado tan lejos como para que terminara en un triste "nada". Había elegido a la rubia y saldrían a tener su "no-cita" pasara lo que pasara. Incluso si aparecían "ese rubio" y Madara, teniendo que invitarla de nuevo frente a ellos.

—Solo para que recuerdes, solo nos llevamos unos meses de diferencia, señorito —se llevó ambas manos a la cintura, alzando un poco el rostro. Que fastidio que Shizuko hubiera crecido, todo parecía más sencillo cuando era el bajito del grupo—. Y lo que yo haga en mis días libres es cosa mía.

—Uhm~, yo solo pensaba que parecía un buen día para ser un buen subordinado y tener algunas atenciones con mi líder —alzó ambas cejas y su sonrisa de lado creció un poco, aún recostado en el marco de la puerta. Maeko abrió los ojos ante ello. _Strike 2_. ¿Le había llamado 'líder'? ¿se había autodenominado 'subordinado'? En verdad, Shizuko estaba drogándose con cosas raras. Podía contar con las manos las veces que le llamaba de tal forma, e incluso le sobraban. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

—Escucha, amargado señorito Kiwi, en verdad no tengo idea de que tienes en mente, pero si esto es una de tus tontas bromas pienso hacerte un regalo de San Valentín…—se tanteó los costados. Tsk, se había quitado la arcilla y ahora reposaba cómodamente sobre su cama—. Así que mejor ve a molestar a tu amiguito o algo, porque yo no tengo tiempo de…

—Así que tenía planeado ir a esa pastelería a la que vamos a veces. ¿La recuerdas? Esa donde trabajo Kinyami —sus ojos miraron con cierta diversión a su compañera de equipo—. Podríamos ir y comer algunos postres—. Creí que te agradaría.

_Strike 3 y eso es un out_. Shizuko lo sabía, había dando en el clavo de las sonrisas y buen ánimo de la Uchiha Iwa. Los deliciosos y variados postres de los que tanto gustaba. Maeko jamás se resistiría a una invitación de dicha categoría. La rubia soltó la puerta y el azabache la vio flaquear. _Bingo_. Treinta minutos después, apreciaba el decorado de la casa familiar mientras la artista regresaba de cambiarse de su ropa de trabajo. Palpó sobre su pantalón, para asegurarse que la billetera siguiera allí; y justo estaba. Repleta de la paga que rogaba por ser gastada.

Jugó con los dedos sobre las rodillas, sentado en la sala familiar. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con una foto en una mesita. Dos rubios en las esquinas y el poseedor del sharingan en el centro. Maeko sonreía y saludaba con una mano, mientras el de ojos azules miraba en otra dirección y trataba de ocultar un leve sonrojo tras el largo mechón de cabello con expresión un tanto molesta; a su vez, Madara mantenía ambos brazos sobre los hombros de 'ese rubio' y Maeko, sonriendo de forma casual a la cámara. En verdad, los Uchiha Iwa eran tan diferentes a él, Itachi y Sasori. Pero al tiempo, tan parecidos en algunas cosas. Continuó mirando la foto hasta escuchar un ruido proveniente de las escaleras. Se inclinó un poco en el sillón, tratando de ver más allá de la columna que se lo impedía. Lo único que distinguía era un espejo de medio cuerpo, colgado en la pared. Otros ruidos más, como de algo chocando contra la madera. Alzó una ceja, tratando de distinguir ese sonido. _Uno. Dos. Tres_. ¿Qué era? Algo…como…. _Cuatro. Cinco_. Como~…—recordó el sonido que hacían las zapatillas de sus compañeras al pisar superficies planas como baldosas—… _tacones bajando por las escaleras_.

Se inclinó un poco más esperando poder visualizar a la rubia. Hasta que lo logró. Y no exactamente porque ella hubiera atravesado la barrera de visión que era aquella molesta pared. Agradeció el simple efecto de la reflexión de las cosas en un espejo, inclinándose un poco hacia la derecha para ver mejor. Rosado. Maeko. _Vestido_. Sintió la necesidad de ver mejor y de frente la vestimenta de su rubia compañera. _Vestido rosa_. Estaba delirando, eso era. Sasori había puesto plantas alucinógenas entre su comida, solo eso. Y ahora deliraba, e imaginaba a Maeko usando el vestido que ahora estaba usando. No era el rosa que Kinyami usaría, era algo más oscuro pero sentaba bien con el color de piel de la artista. Tenía dos lazos que iban desde el peto hasta el cuello. Un lazo delgado que finalizaba en un fino moño rodeaba el torso femenino, debajo del pecho. La falda estaba hasta más arriba de la rodilla por lo que pudo calcular, ya el espejo no le daba una visión de cuerpo entero. El vestido terminaba en alguna especie de prenses. Parpadeó, aún observándola. _Maldición_. Trató de abofetearse a si mismo. _Maeko con vestido_. Ya se sabía con algún tipo de debilidad por la típica imagen femenina, pero…_Maeko~_.

La vio mirarse de nuevo en el espejo, antes de girar para aparecer en la sala. El Uchiha alcanzó a fingir que miraba en otra dirección de forma a penas creíble. Apuesto que si no hubiera tenido tiempo de apreciar el vestido y ella hubiera aparecido de repente se habría caído del sillón. Estaba seguro. Tragó en seco, mínimamente, antes de girar a mirarla.

Un nuevo silencio. Las palabras nacían al fondo de su pecho y se ahogaban y enredaban en la punta de la lengua. Varios elogios halagadores llegaron a sí pero ninguno parecía querer abandonar su boca. Aún así, apuesto que la forma como la miraba le diría bastante. Ojala no tuviera cara de idiota, eso sí que sería tonto.

La rubia se pasó una mano por el cabello, mirando en otra dirección.

—Hace tiempo que lo compré…no es que sea especial —se explicó rápidamente, y Shizuko sabía que se refería al _encantador_ vestido. Sí, eso era. _Encantador_. No había una mejor forma de describirla a ella en ese momento. Aunque había otras cuantas que también le caerían como anillo al dedo—. Y no lo uso por ningún motivo, claro que no —miró hacia el suelo pero sus ojos regresaron en poco hacia el de negro, frunciendo el ceño—. No…mi ropa…la lavadora se ha dañado y es lo único que he encontrado limpio.

Shizuko se incorporó, asintiendo. La idea de caerse del sillón aún lo torturaba un poco.

—Uhm…ya…ya veo —asintió, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos. Continuó mirándola. Vamos, vamos. Una respuesta coherente, ¿Dónde estaba todo eso de dejar salir todo su lado Uchiha? Parecía que se había esfumado de forma misteriosa—. Pues…entonces —continuó mirándola. Con Maeko solía saber controlarse para no ser tan obvio, sabía cómo despegar los ojos de ella…pero en aquel momento~ —. Ehm…bien. Si, bien. ¿Vamos?

Dios. Si salía victorioso de esa "no-cita" en verdad se premiaría de algún modo.

La miraba de reojo, sin mantener realmente ninguna conversación. Solo caminaban, sin decirse nada. Así no llegarían a ningún lado. Sabía cómo debía comportarse para que las cosas se dieran con algo de más naturalidad. Si, si. Debía ser un desvergonzado; eso la molestaría un tanto, pero no dejaría de ser divertido. Trató de pensar con qué empezar. La mano derecha que se movía suavemente a un lado del cuerpo de Maeko llamó su atención. Bien, bien. Ya sabía como empezar. Se acercó sin problema a ella y tomó repentinamente su mano, como si acabara de hacer algo simple y sin importancia.

Maeko frenó en seco y giró a mirarlo enseguida. Mas confusión. Shizuko en verdad que estaba actuando extraño. Exigió una explicación enseguida, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Eh! —se encogió de hombros y formó una sonrisa rara. Esa sonrisa que usaba para sacar de quicio a Ichiro o para molestar a sus padres—. Se supone que es San Valentín, ¿no? Al menos hay que ponerse a tono con la fecha…por favor Maeko, no seas amargada —y así dio por cerrado ese punto de la conversación, estrechando un poco su mano sin intención de escuchar queja alguna por su parte; y si lo hacía, no le haría mayor caso. La rubia miró a su alrededor. Por lo menos tenía un punto, junto a las demás parejas que parecían inmersas en su mundo de miel y flores rojas, casi desentonaban si iban en silencio y tan separados. Miró hacia las manos entrelazadas. Se sentía extraño, nunca tenía tanta cercanía de 'ese tipo' con Shizuko.

Era tan inusual~. Giraron en la siguiente esquina, a unas calles de la pastelería.

—Vamos, Zu-Zu-sensei, ¿Por qué resistirse? Ambos sabemos que desea tanto como yo ir a mi casa y…

—Tengo tanto porno que ver. Definitivamente no podré.

—Pero es algo que se puede aplazar~ —ambos miraron en dirección de ambos hombres. El farmaceuta que en realidad era guapo le sonrió al de gafas, quien miraba en dirección de una tienda, como si divagara él solo—. Podríamos acurrucarnos y disfrutar de la fecha, Zu-Zu.

—No, no se podría. Llegaré a leer otro capítulo de "Tómame fuerte".

—Eso solo ha sonado como un mensaje subliminal para mí. Mhm~.

Ambos miraron a su sensei y a su "acompañante". En verdad con ese tipo, el Uchiha aún se cuestionaba seriamente el hecho de que estuviera vivo. O mejor dicho, el hecho de que Kakuzu no lo estuviera usando como corazón de reserva. Jaló un poco a Maeko, con intención de seguir su camino.

— ¡Oh Shizuko! Y está junto a la linda Maeko.

Entrecerró los ojos. Conocía ese "Oh, Shizuko", había sido muchas veces dirigido a su persona cuando era menor y el farmaceuta lo abordaba de alguna u otra forma con distintos objetivos. Desde conocer o tratar de saber cómo acercarse a Kinyami, y por descontado a Hidan, hasta para usarlo como escudo humano. Y por cómo veía las cosas ahora, parecía que ese "Oh, Shizuko" iba con intenciones de lo segundo. Alzó una ceja; tenía una mejor idea que el hecho de ayudarlo.

—Eh, Zu-sensei; ¿tienen una cita? Quien lo diría, finalmente ha decidido rendirse ante los encantos de Sono.

El sonriente sensei giró a mirar hacia el azabache. Sono miró hacia Zu y pensó en la posibilidad de asegurar su vida tras los dos Uchihas. Era guapo y talentoso como para ser lastimado, además, aún tenía _cosas_ que _conseguir_.

— ¿Cuáles encantos? —Parpadeó y se acomodó las gafas—. Shizuko, ¿finalmente tus problemas de gustos múltiples se han resuelto? —miró a Maeko de forma obvia—. Qué bueno, y yo que pensaba que debía conseguirte ayuda.

El Uchiha le miró feo. Maldición con ese tipo. Hasta Miyaggi era más soportable.

…

Bueno. Tampoco iba a exagerar las cosas.

—Zu-Zu es cruel. Pero en el fondo sabe que caerá con mis encantos.

—Tú no tienes nada. No me culpes porque naciste sin habilidades ninja.

— ¡Eres malo! Pero los malos me gustan, ¿lo sabías?

Maeko hizo un gesto. En verdad con esos dos. Miró hacia el frente. _La pastelería estaba a unas calles~_. Shizuko la jaló del brazo, mirando con desconfianza a los otros dos. Algo le decía que Sono terminaría sin dos dientes ese 14.

—Mejor nos vamos.

—Hasta que al fin dices algo razonable, Gran Kiwi.

Pasaron de largo, aún escuchando retazos de la conversación.

—Me voy, estoy lleno de trabajo que hacer. Y por trabajo, me refiero a otras cosas que no sean hablar contigo. Espero que te muerda un perro con rabia, Sono-san.

—Ah~, si tanto te gusta el porno podrías disfrutarlo en vivo y en directo~, Zu-Zu.

Sí, definitivamente el farmaceuta no regresaría impune aquel día.

~.

—Pide lo que quieras —murmuró, inclinado sobre el largo vidrio transparente, separando a los clientes de los postres recién preparados. Maeko entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo de forma suspicaz. Shizuko parecía no sentir su mirada sobre él (o tal vez solo fingía no haberlo notado. Con él no podía estar cien por ciento segura).

—Eso tenía planeado hacer.

El azabache suspiró, levantándose para observarla detenidamente. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y expresión tranquila.

—No me refería a eso —respondió. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que con Kinyami serían miles de veces más sencillo. Miles y miles de veces. Pero eso era justamente, con Maeko era casi un reto. No podía prever cuando se desataría una discusión, cuando le tomaría la palabra o cuando dejaría salir esa escasamente vista fase dulce, delicada y algo expuesta. No podía analizar a Maeko de la forma como generalmente intentaría hacerlo; tenía su carácter y vaya que le gustaba lidiarlo. Y vaya que más que solo un poco—. Pide lo que quieras, porque te estoy invitando.

La cara de Maeko no cambio. Aún le parecía imposible que por un extraño milagro de San Valentín de repente Shizuko fuera tan amable y acomedido con ella. Que le llamara "líder" y le tomara la mano. El Uchiha rodó los ojos. Oh, vamos.

—De acuerdo, entonces yo ordenaré —alzó la mirada hacia la dependienta, que le miraba con una sonrisa dedicada. La única diferencia era que esta vez no la fingía. Se acomodó algunos cabellos castaños tras la oreja. Por todos los…ese chico le daba una nueva definición a la palabra _apetitoso_. Trabajaba con muchos dulces y pastelillos en ese lugar pero nunca había tenido tanto antojo de _comerse_ algo de aquel local. Hasta ahora. Shizuko parecía ni siquiera notarlo, inmerso en su mundo de vestidos rosas hasta la rodilla y cabellos rubios. Si, porque hoy su gen Uchiha parecía actuar normal—. Quiero ese postre de allí —señalo el de crema y fresas, que también tenía un recubierto de queso entre cada piso—. ¿Es tu favorito, verdad? —giró hacia su compañera, pero regresó antes de que siquiera pudiera responderle—. Si, si lo es. Siempre lo pides —siguió mirando las diferentes opciones—. Y a mi dame aquel de menta y chocolate.

Caminó en dirección de la caja registradora, sacando la billetera. Si, el lugar era un poco costoso, pero valía la pena. La castaña, que no dejaba de verlo como un alimento que debía ser consumido pronto o podría llegar a su fecha de caducidad, le cobró ambos postres y enseguida se los pasó.

Estaba a reventar, casi no habían mesas ya que el sitio era muy apropiado para esa clase de fechas. Las sillas eran de un color rojo suave y habían puesto algunos manteles con corazones. Qué propio. Dejó ambos postres sobre la mesa y pidió té para ambos, pues la rubia seguía sin estar muy convencida de que estuviera invitándola a comer. Afortunadamente, esta reacción fue desvaneciéndose a medida que su boca fue probando bocados y más bocados de la generosa porción de su postre. ¡_Dios, estaba tan rico_!

— ¿Puedes creerlo? —Con su cucharita, se estiró un poco, tomando una vez más del postre del chico para comer ella. Masticó, sonriendo. ¡Tan dulce y sabroso!—. Y padre soportaba que papá Deidara hiciera todo eso para estar con él, ¡y seguía fingiendo! —comió de su propio plato, animada. Shizuko asentía, sin perderse ni una palabra. Había pedido aquel pastelillo de chocolate y menta para disimular un poco, la rubia podría tomar cuanto quisiera—. ¿No crees que es muy romántico? —lamió un poco de queso con crema que quedó en la cuchara. En verdad Maeko se veía tan linda en ese estado. _Igual que en todos_. Pero en ese se hacía tan dulce como el pastel que consumía—. Qué me dices, señorito, ¿harías algo así si encontraras a ese alguien?

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, comiendo de su postre y permitiendo que ella siguiera robando pedazos. Hacer esa clase de cosas por ese alguien. En su caso, sería en plural. Uhm~, ¿Cómo qué cosas podría hacer? ¿Ceder ante cualquier pedido de ambas? ¿Asistir a fiestas de té en su compañía? ¿Ir a pijamadas y quedarse despierto toda la noche con ambas a cada lado? O quizás seguirles el juego de los códigos y llamarse mutuamente "rojo líder", "fruta carmín" y "el gran kiwi" entre ellos mismos. Tal vez saberse dispuesto a lo que fuera para poder pasar tiempo con ambas. Tal vez aún no hacía tanto mérito como Madara había hecho alguna vez en tiempos de Akatsuki, pero~…

Miró a la rubia.

—…sí, creo que si lo haría —comió otro pedazo, mientras la de ojos negros asentía, relamiéndose los labios, encantada con el sabor al pastel de ambos.

—No pareces del tipo romántico.

—Que no lo haya usado contigo no significa que no pueda serlo —Definitivamente la conversación iba como quería. Maeko alzó una ceja—. Vamos, ¿no me crees?

Maeko sonrió ligeramente. Aunque algo no dejó de decirle que aquello que ellos ahora hacían podían casi considerarse "romántico". Shizuko le quitó de su postre de regreso. Casi podría~.

—No, realmente no te creo, señorito.

El Uchiha rió.

—Pues un día de estos te llevarás una buena _sorpre_~

…

— ¿Shizuko? —la conversación se vio interrumpida al ambos escuchar la conocida voz. Para el azabache siempre resultaría agradable oírla, mientras que para Maeko no tanto. La rubia empezó a golpetear la mesita con el dedo índice, provocando un ruidito que solo podía indicar impaciencia.

— ¿Kiriko? —preguntó este de regreso, aunque era obvio por la pelirroja visión que estaba teniendo que se trataba de ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La de cabello colorado fingió una agradable sonrisa aunque aquella vez no le salió tan bien como siempre. Claro. Estaba con Maeko aquel día. Vaya coincidencias de la vida, ¿eh? Entonces, ¿por qué no había salido con ella? Por lo que había entendido en la academia (y por lo que había oído en los corredores) a Shizuko no le importaba realmente el día de San Valentín. Nunca comía los dulces que le daban y era poco probable que se molestara en leer las tarjetas que le escribían. Pero aún así…allí estaba, cómodamente sentado junto a la Uchiha Iwa, dejándole comer de su postre y seguramente pagándole la cuenta. ¿No era suficientemente buena para ser su cita aquel día pero Maeko sí?

Alzó una ceja, aún mirándolos con esa falsa sonrisa.

—Podría preguntar lo mismo, parece que se están…divirtiendo —trató de morderse la lengua pero le fue imposible. Su orgullo femenino estaba herido. La habían pasado por alto por esa rubia. ¿Qué seguía? ¿La religiosa freak?—. Shizuko, en verdad lamento no haber podido salir contigo hoy. Aceptaré tu invitación el año que viene.

Una jugosa mentira. Sonrió un tanto de lado. El azabache jamás la desmentiría; lo tenía en la palma de su mano. O al menos, eso creía ella.

Entonces… ¿Shizuko había invitado a Kiriko…primero? ¿Y ella…se había negado? Dejó la cucharita sobre el plato. Así que, era eso. Eso lo explicaba todo. Cerró la mano que tenía bajo la mesa. Por eso actuaba extraño, la repentina invitación, el buen trato. Kiriko le había rechazado y él la había tomado a ella como el recurso de emergencia. Shizuko se había quedado sin nada que hacer aquel día y entonces había decidido irse a convencerla de salir a "hacer algo". Incluso, ¿estaba la posibilidad de que supiera que Kiriko vendría y por eso la había traído? Fijó sus ojos en los de Shizuko, que miraban a Kiriko con cierto asombro. Al sentirse observado le miró de regreso, viendo una mirada en la rubia que no le gustó. Más que lo enfadada que podría llegar a estar, por encima de eso, se veía lastimada.

Ambos y por su propia cuenta recordaron aquella lejana vez que la hizo llorar. Y sobre todo la forma como la había calmado, aunque claro, no le había salido gratis. Pero el rasguño de aquella vez había valido la pena. No le gustó haberla herido en ese entonces y no le gustaba ahora. Maeko frunció el ceño.

Era el plato de segunda mesa. _Por supuesto_. Se incorporó de la silla, arreglándose el vestido. Suficiente. Se largaba en aquel instante. Y no lo haría en ese momento, porque se vería como una tonta escenita, pero _destrozaría_ a Shizuko. Claro-que-si. El azabache la observó un segundo, y de nuevo miró a Kiriko. ¿Qué demonios…? Vio la intención de Maeko de marcarse y se inclinó sobre la mesa, tomándola del brazo casi como un acto reflejo.

Los ojos de Shizuko se dirigieron hacia la pelirroja. No entendía, ¿Por qué actuaba así? No quería hacerla quedar mal pero~…miró a Maeko de reojo y reforzó un poco el agarre.

—Yo no te invité a salir —murmuró, mirándole aún con esa mirada un tanto extrañada y el ceño levemente fruncido. Era en verdad extraño. Nunca había visto actuar a Kiriko de ese modo, ¿a dulce y tierna Kiriko? Imposible, ¿qué le sucedía?—. No sé por qué estás diciendo eso. Solo invité a Maeko.

La pelirroja dirigió sus ojos hacia Shizuko, borrando una sonrisa. Maeko alzó ambas cejas, sin negarse que estuviera sorprendida. Estaba contradiciendo a Kiriko en algo, era digno de ser gravado y guardado para futuras generaciones. Desde que el Uchiha pasaba tiempo con esa zorra, nunca había visto que diera una opinión contraria o tan siquiera le refutara algo. Estudió la expresión del Uchiha Akasuna, por la forma confundida en que miraba a la otra le indicaba que en verdad no entendía. ¿Ella mentía?... ¿él sabía que mentía y por eso le sorprendía que la "dulce" —y falsa— Kiriko actuara de ese modo? Observó a la pelirroja, su cara era todo un poema. No evitó sonreír ante eso. Vaya, vaya. ¿Eso quería decir que Shizuko la prefería y había elegido por sobre ella? ¿Sobre la debilidad colorada? La sonrisa, un tanto superior, se extendió sobre sus labios. Al fin su subordinado rebelde empezaba a entender cómo funcionaban las cosas~.

— ¿Por qué has dicho eso?

El tono de Shizuko se lo confirmó. La zorra mentía. No, a ella no le extrañaba. No era más que una falsa.

La aludida se pasó una mano por el cabello, nerviosa. Miró en otra dirección.

—Es solo…—carraspeó—. He tenido algunos problemas y estoy algo molesta —sus dientes rechinaron, aun mirando a otro lado—. Lo lamento.

El azabache le miró. Bueno, podía entender que estuviese de malas por algo, a él le pasaba y se desquitaba con otros. Le pasaba a todos, también a la dulce Kiriko, ¿cierto?

— ¿Problemas? ¿Aún los tienes?

La rubia giró a mirarle con incredulidad. ¿Le creía? ¡Por Dios, no era más que un pobre ingenuo cuando se ponía el rojo frente a sus ojos! ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza? ¡Esa maldita mentirosa! Se sentó de nuevo, alejando de nuevo la atención que Shizuko había colocado sobre Kiriko. Esta le miró de mala manera, más reconoció algo en los ojos de Maeko cuando le regresó la mirada. Una antigua pelea en el corredor golpeteó en sus recuerdos. Había tenido la misma expresión en ese momento.

No~, tal vez no traía la arcilla encima pero ella no tenía porque saberlo~.

—No importa Shizuko —sonrió con dificultad, mientras la artista le miraba con una sonrisa divertida—. Nos vemos luego…_diviértanse_ —agregó, entre dientes, girándose con lo que había ido a comprar, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del local. Los ojos negros de la Uchiha la siguieron hasta que se fue. Tsk, esa zorra.

Luego de la interrupción, la conversación continuó fluyendo progresivamente por segunda vez, luego de que Shizuko le soltara el brazo tras notar que desde que había intentado irse no la había dejado. El ambiente regresó a su estado anterior, al robo de postres mutuos continuó y la charla se hizo de nuevo muy amena. En verdad extraño, _para ambos_; seguía habiendo momentos donde ella se molestaba por algún comentario o Shizuko se veía tentado a responderle. Pero regresaban al mismo punto. Al parecer, ese día no estaba destinado a que discutieran como siempre.

—…tenemos potencial para hacerlo. Y, ya sabes, Kinyami es como el as bajo la manga —comió un pedazo de su torta—. Por eso de ser inmortal. Tú, si, te has hecho fuerte…pero no más que yo, claro —Shizuko rodó los ojos. ¡La líder había hablado!—. Si logro mejorar hasta ser invencible, ¡padre tendrá que cumplir su promesa! —sonrió, muy pagada de sí misma. Ese tema realmente la emocionaba. Casi como un niño en Navidad; que _dulce_—. Aunque, no buscaría más subordinados, como hizo padre —jugó con el decorado que aún quedaba en el pastel de Shizuko, desarmándolo—. Con ustedes dos está bien. También son…mis amigos; aunque tú suelas ponerte molesto unas cuantas veces, necesitas aprender a ser más obediente, claro —Usualmente eso habría sido parte de la mecha para encender una pelea. Pero definitivamente, no hoy—. Pero aún así…te quedarías en Akatsuki 2.0 ¿no? —Le miró, con la cuchara untada de dulce—. ¿Lo harías, verdad? ¿Ser parte de mí organización?

Se llevó el utensilio a la boca, lamiendo el recubierto de menta.

—Uhm~…—Shizuko dejó de escuchar. De hecho, dejó de pensar. Algo llamaba su atención. Giró un poco el rostro, sin notar que la rubia esperaba una pronta respuesta. Inmediata, de hecho.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eso es un no? —alzó una ceja, mirándolo fijamente. Claro, todo ese tonto discurso, ella hablaba y ahora era un "no". No dejaría de preguntarse todo ese largo día cómo habían terminado en eso; si, aún desconfiaba de él. Shizuko era raro cuando quería, lo estaba terminando de confirmar. ¿Eso estaba siendo un "no"?

—No…—se apresuró tan pronto la vio entrecerrar los ojos—. ¡Quiero decir!, no me refiero a que eso sea un "no" —trató de explicarse, sin mucho éxito. Sus neuronas no terminaban de hacer suficiente contacto y aquello seguía llamando demasiado su atención. Y estaba el hecho, de que no solía distraerse con un dulce—. Es que…tienes un poco…—estiró una mano hacia ella, visualizando en seguida un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos negros, y también la intención de alejarse como acto reflejo. Estiró más la mano, hasta que su dedo pulgar hizo contacto con la comisura de su labio. Ni siquiera sabía comer bien los pasteles. Deslizó el pulgar de forma olímpica por su labio inferior, retirando toda la crema que había quedado en este. En seguida, se llevó el dedo a la boca, succionando el dulce. Entrecerró los ojos, aun quedaba más~. Dirigió el pulgar de nuevo, terminando de retirar el dulce, limpiando además la comisura de sus labios, con algunas migajas en ellos. De nuevo, se comió sin problemas los restos que hacían unos momentos estaban en sus labios.

Maeko le miraba con los ojos abiertos, conteniendo la respiración. ¿P-Pero qué…?

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —exigió saber, frunciendo el ceño, sintiendo algo raro en las mejillas. Trató de ignorar esa molesta expresión en el rostro del pelinegro, ¿Qué era eso, eh? ¿Esa falsa mirada tonta y esa mínima sonrisa de satisfacción? ¡Nada de eso! ¡A ella no le iba a mirar así! ¿Quién se creía que era?

Shizuko paseó el pequeño tenedor de plástico por la esmerada cobertura de menta de su postre, desbaratándola con toda la paciencia del mundo. Luego de tener untadas de crema las tres puntas del cubierto, empezó a pasarlo por una parte limpia del plato, haciendo figuras inconexas. Alzó ambas cejas, con la más falsa de las incomprensiones.

— ¿Hacer qué? —murmuró, en tono tan tranquilo y relajado que solo logró exasperarla un poco más.

— ¡Eso, eso que has hecho! —recalcó, echándose un poco hacia adelante en la silla, en posición a la defensiva. Shizuko trató de reprimir una sonrisa de lado; ¿ya estaba enfadada? ¿De nuevo? Que divertido. Si tan solo el sharingan tuviera la opción de tomar fotos y guardarlas en una memoria. Si, le gustaba ver a Maeko enfadada. Pero más si traía vestido—. Sabes de qué hablo.

Guardó silencio y dejó el tenedor sobre el platico. Inhaló hondo y colocó los codos sobre la mesa; acto seguido, y con infinita lentitud, entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos, mirándola con gesto de falsa preocupación; como la mirada que le dirigiría a alguien que simplemente desvaría e imagina cosas.

—…Maeko, realmente no sé de qué me estás hablando.

Instantáneamente frunció el ceño, soltando sus manos de un tirón. ¡Ese bastardo! ¡Le llamaba líder y le trataba como loca! No, no, _primero_ hacia _eso_ como si nada y luego la trataba de _loca_ ¡tan típico de Shizuko!

—Ni lo sueñes, señorito. No finjas demencia conmigo y ni piensen en usar tu tonto recurso hipotético —le fulminó con la mirada—. No soy Kinyami, ¿de acuerdo? Y n-no…hagas… ¡_eso_ de nuevo! —bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

El azabache le miró con preocupación exagerada.

— ¿Tienes fiebre? Quizás el postre te ha hecho mal o algo.

— ¡Basta de eso, Shizuko!

—Ven, creo que aún tienes un poco de dulce en la boca…

— ¡Pero qué estás~…!

~.

Tocó la puerta dos veces, sintiendo el frio de la ya un poco entrada noche. Unos segundos después, Sasori apareció en la puerta. Alzó una ceja, mirándolo detenidamente.

— ¿Y Maeko?

—Acabo de dejarla en su casa.

Asintió una sola vez, estudiándolo de arriba abajo. Miró su mejilla más detenidamente. Se hizo a un lado, dejándolo pasar. Itachi alzó la vista del sudoku que venía en el periódico del día. Se acomodó en el sillón, mirándolo con curiosidad.

— ¿Alguna razón para tener una mano pintada en la mejilla?

—Maeko no sabe comer postres.

Ambos parecieron —de forma muy extraña tratándose de ellos— no entender de qué hablaba su hijo. Shizuko sonrió, tocándose la mejilla aún algo caliente.

—Calló un poco de menta en su cuello cuando comía. Solo la _ayudaba,_ no era como para que se pusiera tan arisca~…

A unas casas de distancia, Maeko cerró la puerta de la casa refunfuñando. ¡Claro! ¡Acataba órdenes cuando le convenía! ¡Cuando le dijo que dejara de quitarle comida con los dedos no era para que buscara otro medio con qué hacerlo! Se pasó la mano por el cuello, con cierta fuerza, tratando de borrar el molesto cosquilleo que había quedo luego de que el Uchiha hubiera puesto los labios sobre este, sintiendo cierta cantidad de sangre en el rostro.

¡No importaba lo que dijera! ¡Eso no había sido para nada un "método de limpieza"!

¡Tsk, Shizuko no era más que un idiota! ¡Un idiota!

* * *

**Fin**

**Notas:** ¡Lo sé, un final del orto! En verdad quería cambiarlo pero no se me ocurría. Es un pff, OoC y malo. No se manejar a Maeko pero se hizo lo mejor que se pudo. Pensaba poner la segunda parte más pronto, pero el trabajo me tiene medio muerta. En fin; lo dicho. Cosas que solo entenderá Viko, pero como es para ella, no hay ningún problema xD.

Espero te gustara, no sé manejar a tu genial rubia. El ShizuMae me encanta, tan del odio/amor. Son tal para cual, sigo creyendo que la pareja rulea y eso es todo. Shizuko con su lado de Don Juan que no se vio cuando le besó el cuello y sonrió cuando ella le dio la bofetada, sin dejar mirarle divertido. Sobre todo porque la ve alterada y algo ruborizada. Si, no se vio esa parte. Lastima~, será para una próxima.

ShizuMae rlz~!

¿Review?


End file.
